Something Unexpected
by lil Kaari
Summary: Juliette is just a normal girl...right? well that's what she thought any way, that was until her Eighteenth birthday. this has to do with England and Princesses and death. something new have not written one like this before please give it a try


**Hey guys been awhile Huh? Anyway I started writing this story a couple weeks back and I thought I would let you guys read it and tell me what you think **

**R&R please **

**Love LilKaari**

Princess Diana, Ex-Wife of Prince Charles, Died in 1997, Leaving behind two children, the Princes William and Harry, or so the world was told. What they were not told was that before the divorce Prince Charles and Princess Diana conceived another child the Royals decided to hid the pregnancy, and in April of 1993 a little girl was born a princess whom they named Juliette Diana Marie. Being a princess Juliette had to live at the palace, with her brothers and father to be raised as a princess. When Diana was killed in the car accident is was decided that Juliette would be sent to America and raised by a family there until she turned eighteen. She was four years old when sent to America. This is her story.

We start when she is taken to America, she was given to a family of five, and they live in Montana, on a Ranch. The father, Alex worked the ranch, the mother, Helen stayed at home with the children, the children Marcus, the oldest, at nine, Sarah, at seven, and Katharine at five.

"Why us?" asked Alex as they sat trying to take in the news they were given.

"we have watched your family and feel that you are the best to take her in" Prince Charles said looking down to the little girl asleep on his lap." She will live with you until the age of eighteen, at which time she will come back to England" Helen looked Shocked.

"You want us to raise this little girl for twelve years, then just give her back, just like that" Helen clarified.

"In a way yes. We want her to be raised as a normal child not a princess" Prince Charles explained. We will of course pay for the necessities Juliette will need."

Alex looked at Helen who was looking at the sleeping Juliette. He took Helen's hand and sighed. "we will do as you ask and raise her as our own" Alex said, the Prince nodded.

"If you will please sign the documents I shall leave you with Juliette" Helen signed first then took the girl from the Prince.

"She will be returned to us when she turns eighteen" He bowed his head and left his guards following him.

Helen took Juliette to the bedroom that would be hers for the next twelve years. Helen went out and got some clothes for Juliette. They then sat down with, Marcus, Sarah and Kathrine and explained how they 'adopted' Juliette. All of the children accepted Juliette. Two months after they got Juliette Helen discovered she was pregnant.

Two years later

Young Juliette was a free spirited girl who loved riding out with her 'father' on the horses and baking in the kitchen with her 'mother'. The now six year old barley recalled her life as a princess. She loved playing with Marcus, now eleven, would take her to play in the woods. Sarah now nine would play with her hair and put make up on her. Kathrine now seven would play dolls with her. And Juliette would read to two year old Jonathan. Her schooling was well she was top of her first grade class. She was also learning to ride horses in both the Western and European styles.

"Mamma, Mamma" Juliette hollered running into the house.

"Juliette, Juliette" Helen Mimicked scooping up the six year old.

"I made you something" Juliette beamed at her 'mother'

"Oh and what did you make me little bug?" Juliette giggled and pulled out the picture. Helen almost cried. The picture was of the family, Alex, Helen, Marcus, Sarah, Kathrine Jonathan, All huddled under a tree.

"Juliette where are you?" Helen asked

"I took the picture silly mom" Juliette laughed Helen set Juliette down and hung the drawing on the fridge next to many others.

On Juliette's tenth birthday she began asking questions about her parents. Alex and Helen had told her that she was adopted from the beginning but always told her they loved her just as much as they loved the others.

"But dad why can't you tell me? I'm ten I should know who my bio parents are" Juliette argued

"Juliette I've told you it was a closed adoption we don't know who they are" Alex told her.

"But dad I want to know I need to know" She whined.

"Juliette Diana stop your mother and I don't know so stop asking" Alex snapped shock crossed her face before she turned and ran to her room.

It took Marcus to get her out again, he told her she was part of the family and that Alex and Helen didn't like to think of Juliette's adoption. Marcus now fifteen and her relationship was special. Most fifteen year old boys don't want anything to do with their little sisters. Marcus would take Juliette to his practices for soccer and football. Take her ridding and mudding on the four-wheelers and horses. Juliette love's her brother she would never say he wasn't her brother and hurt those who said otherwise.

At fifteen Juliette got her first crush on a boy named Nathaniel, he lived at the neighboring ranch at sixteen he was bigger and stronger than others she knew, not Marcus or Alex though.

"Nate!" Juliette shouted from where she sat on her horse Chestor. Nathaniel looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jules." Nathaniel stood and walked over to Juliette, "What's up?"

"Do you want to go for a ride with me?" She asked patting Chestor's neck.

"I'd Love to Jules, but I have work to get done here pops will be upset if I don't get it done" the disappointment showed clearly on her face. "Maybe tomorrow, after your soccer practice."

"Yeah okay Sure." She said "Bye" she shouted as she turned Chestor and rode Home.

"Mom" she shouted when she entered the house.

"Yes, Bug" Helen said "I'm in the Kitchen"

"I'm going riding tomorrow with Nate, after practice." Juliette's smile glowed.

"That's great Bug but be careful." Helen said "Help me with super"

"Okay. He's cute mom" Juliette said as she grabbed the salad bowl and began chopping Vegetables and lettace.

"Is he Bug? I hope you think about things ok"

"I know mom no sex no drinking no Tabaco" Juliette said

"That's right Bug. I taught you well" Helen smiled. She only had three years left with her little bug.

"Mom are you ok?" Juliette said as she saw her mom's face drop and a single tear run down her face.

"What? Of course Bug just a passing thought. Can you finish setting the table and putting the food out? I'm going to find your dad." Juliette nodded and watched Helen leave the room

Just as she set out the last food dish the front door opened" Sarah, Kaitlynn dinners on the table. Jonathan wash your hands"

"That's a nice way to greet your brother whose been gone for months" Marcus' voice rang out.

"Marcus! Your Home!" Juliette yelled and ran to her brother.

"Hey Bug." He said as he swung his sister

"Why are you home now? You're not due home for a month?" Juliette said.

"I lied, I wanted to surprise you" Marcus said as they walked to the dining room.

"I'm glad your home" Juliette said leaning against her brother.

"Marcus! You're home" Sarah said as she came into the room.

"Hey Lil Sarah, growing up fast I see" Marcus said hugging Sarah.

"I'm Nineteen now Marcus" Sarah said returning his hug.

"Marcus!" Kaitlynn came bounding in and jumped into Marcus' arms

"Hey Kitt what are you now seventeen? A junior in?"

Helen and Alex came in followed by Jonathan. All in turn gave Marcus a hug and sat down to eat. Marcus told the family about basic training and his time away. Before long it was Juliette's senior year of high school. At seventeen she was the top of her class a star soccer player and a champion horse rider.

Her parents were becoming more and quieter and she didn't know why. Marcus was now married to a lovely lady named Bethany. They had a baby girl named Marie. Sarah was in her junior year at university and Kaitlynn was working as a nurse and the nearby hospital.

On Juliette's graduation day Helen and Alex were both upset. Juliette didn't know why she was going to the local college for two years before moving away. What she didn't know was that in ten days her biological family would be coming to take her home.

Juliette works at a stable just ten minute tide from her home, on Chestor. She worked there every night until ten then rode Chestor home. On the night of the 20th of May she was teaching a class of girls teaching them how to ride both English style, when some men came up to her.

"Hi Can I help you gentlemen?" Juliette asked slightly confused as to why men in suits were at the stable.

"Are you Juliette Diana Mayfield?" the bigger man asked Juliette looked confused but answered.

"Yes I am, what's going on?" she had her class around her now.

"We need you to come with us please Miss Mayfield." The Second man said

"I'm teaching a class right now I'm sorry but I can't leave" she tried to stay calm.

"You have to come miss you don't have a choice." The first spoke.

"Ugh, Fine let me get someone to watch my class." The man nodded "Samantha come here please!" She shouted. A minute later a girl about twenty appeared.

"Yeah Jules?" she asked Juliette began to explain that she was going with the men and that Sam could watch the class for her.

The men lead her to a limo where they opened the door and she slid in the back seat of the limo and they drove off.

"So can you tell me where you are taking me?" Juliette said

"To the Airport miss" one said.

"What! Why am I being taken to the airport?" Juliette screamed no one answered her.

A little while later her door was opened and she was taken out and walked in to the airport. She followed the men past the check in gate and into a private room where they told her to sit down.

"What am I supposed to do wait here?! When am I going to be told what they hell is going on!" Juliette said getting angry.

"Soon Miss, the plane is being fueled and then we will be on our way."

"And where is the plane going to take me?" Juliette huffed.

"You'll know soon enough miss" the man said as he shut the door.

Juliette sat in the room that in her mind reminded her of an interrogation room that you see in movies and TV shows. Eventually she got tired of sitting and walked around the room. After being in there for what felt like hours the door opened.

"Finally I've been in here for hours." Juliette huffed.

"We are ready to go Miss if you'll follow me please" the man said. Juliette shrieked and followed the man out to a plane and sat down in a huff.

"We'll be at our destination in a few hours miss." She was told, she said nothing in return just sat there looking out the window of the plane silent tears running down her face. She missed her family. She had no idea how long she had been gone, had it been a day? Hours? She did not know. Had her family been told of her absence? She just sat there in her seat on the plane going who knows where and cried until she had no tears left to cry.

"Can I get you anything Miss" a flight attendant asked she was short with brunette hair and green eyes. She shook her head and continued to stare out the window again she could not tell where they were going.

Sometime later a voice came over the speaker saying they would be landing soon and if everyone could please fasten their seatbelts. She did as she was told but still said nothing. She stood when everyone around her did and followed them off the plane. She was greeted by a man by a Limo.

"Hello Miss Juliette my name is Michael I will be taking you to your final destination" He opened the door and she slide in she was done asking questions.

She watched as buildings flew by she saw Big Ben, and double decker busses. London. She was in London. They had flown her across the sea.


End file.
